Academia de Arte Akatsuki (history of love)
by Zamira Taisho
Summary: Yo antes publique esta historia en otra cuenta pero olvide la contraseña y aquí les traigo la historia nuevamente disculpen Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y sus amigos estudian en una prestigiosa academia de arte en la que vivirán aventuras amores y desamores mientras se preparan para una gran competencia de talentos


**"History of Love" Cap.1 por: Zamira Uchiha**

Era una noche hermosa la luna y las estrellas brillaban; lástima que mi humor no estaba acorde con el lindo paisaje que divisaba desde la ventana de mi habitación en los territorios de la academia de arte Akatsuki. En este momento recordé porque estaba tan mal…

-Te lo digo frentona, el profesor la tiene conmigo -se quejaba mi rubia amiga de ojos color cielo, Ino Yamanaka

-Cerda, él siempre te está regañando; porque o estás hablando en clases o, armando alboroto -le dije entre seria y divertida.

-Pero hoy no estaba… pero antes de que siguiera protestando apareció una linda castaña de ojos chocolates de nombre Tenten, que venía muy agitada.

-Chicas… tienen… que venir… conmigo -dijo tomándonos de las manos sin darnos tiempo a protestar, mientras nos llevaba en dirección al gimnasio de la academia donde presencie lo más horrible y doloroso que he visto en mi vida. Sasuke, el único chico que he amado, estaba besando a la más "x" de toda la academia, la líder del equipo de porristas, Karin. En ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía; mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas salían de mis ojos y recorrían mi rostro; por lo que solo atiné a ir a mi última clase del día, la que transcurrió normal con las porristas vanagloriándose de alguna maldad que hicieron y los chicos coqueteándoles a las chicas, en fin el pan de cada día; lo único es que Sasuke no llegó a esa clase -debe seguir besuqueándose con "esa" pensé. Cuando la clase termino lo vi en el pasillo y encontre la oportunidad para interrogarlo.

-Sasuke Kun! Sasuke Kun! Sasuke Kun! le llamé. Necesitaba que él me dijera que fue lo que pasó con Karin en el gimnasio. Como éramos amigos sé que me lo diría

-¡Cómo molestas, Haruno! ¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó molesto y con el seño fruncido, lo que me dejó en shock pues aunque fuésemos de mundos sociales diferentes a mi parecer, nunca me había tratado del modo en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

-¿Estás saliendo con la "x"… digo Karin? -le pregunté saliendo de mi pequeño shock y esperando a que respondiera.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! -me contestó aun más molesto, mientras se iba por el pasillo

-Espera -le dije tomándole de la manga de su camisa escolar. Somos amigos, cuéntame -le pedí

No te metas en mi vida, Haruno; no somos amigo solo te trato bien porque mi hermano así me lo ha pedido. Solo eres una molestia en mi vida y eso nunca va a cambiar -me gritó mientras apartaba mi mano de su camisa escolar marchándose por el pasillo…

Fin del recuerdo

Le demostraría a Sasuke que no me afectaba mucho lo que ocurrió y lo más importante que no soy una molestia, limpié una lágrima que casi se perdía por mi barbilla, miré por última vez el cielo nocturno y me fui a acostar.

MAÑANA SERÍA OTRO DÍA…

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Cuando entré en el aula todos lo que estaba allí, a excepción de un grupo, voltearon a mirar hacia la puerta para ver quién acababa de llegar; cuando notaron que no era nadie importante para ellos regresaron a hacer lo que realizaban anteriormente; mientras que yo me fui acercando al grupo que me había ignorado notando que estaban armando un gran alboroto

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso sabiendo lo que ella siente por ti? -Decía o mejor dicho gritaba un hiperactivo rubio de ojos color cielo y un cuerpo bien trabajado que estaba a punto de caerle a golpes a un chico de cabello y mirada tan oscura como la noche. Que al igual que el rubio tenía un cuerpo de infarto y por su expresión le importaba poco o nada lo que decía el rubio, y pensar que ellos son amiguísimos. Escuchar a Naruto gritar me estaba dando dolor de cabeza así que…

Naruto, por favor deja de discutir con Sasuke -le pedí con una sonrisa en mi cara- lo que ocasionó que Naruto, Hinata, Ino e inclusive Sasuke (al que trataba de ignorar) me miraban con si fuese un bicho raro.

-Pero Sakura chan, el teme fue muy grosero contigo, debe disculparse -me decía mi rubio amigo mientras se acercaba a mi "así que a todos lo sabían" -pensé, por lo que antes de contestarle le sonreí lo que ocasionó que me mirara con una cara muy graciosa.

-Sasuke tenía razón para molestarse yo no debo meterme en sus asuntos personales -lo que les conteste los sorprendió a todos inclusive al mismo Sasuke. Justo cuando terminaba de hablar entro el profesor de idiomas.

Uchiha, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Uzumaki y Haruno a sus asientos dijo firmemente el profesor. Cuando estábamos a la mitad de la clase apareció Shizune la tutora del grupo y empezó a hablar con el profesor por unos minutos para luego salir y regresar casi al instante seguida de…


End file.
